The Silence Guides Our Minds (INDONESIAN)
by redkimchi
Summary: Bagi Zitao, menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama dua sahabatnya sangatlah menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi pertemuan mereka dengan Baekhyun dan Wufan membuatnya semakin menyenangkan. Namun, walaupun Zitao tidak menginginkannya berakhir, musim panas harus mencapai akhirnya. [Yaoi, Taoris, Sekai] chap 4 (rated M) is up!
1. Chapter 1

**THE SILENCE GUIDE OR MINDS**.

firstly, i would like to thank goopeculiar for letting me translate this fic.

i do not own the story, all copyright belong to goopeculiar on AFF.

maybe there's some mistake on this story so i demand your understanding.

do not **copy any of my translations**. **plagiarism is strictly prohibited**.

enjoy the story

* * *

Zitao tahu mereka akan segera tiba walaupun ia belum melihat tempat tujuan mereka. Ini karena ia dapat merasakan udara yang kering dan terasa asin di lidahnya, dan juga bau apak air laut yang menggeluyur masuk ke lubang hidungnya dari kaca jendela mobil. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia dapat melihat pemandangan air laut yang menakjubkan di depan mata. Pantai. Lautan.

Disebelahnya, Sehun berjingkat. "Sudah sampai?" gumamnya sembari membuka sebelah matanya untuk menatap Tao.

Zitao menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Sebentar lagi."

"Bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai hotel." Ucap Sehun dan segera setelah itu, ia kembali tidur dengan bersandar pada jok taxi. Zitao menyuruh Sehun untuk lebih baik bersandar pada pundaknya dan karena Sehun terlalu mengantuk untuk berdebat, ia hanya menurut, melekukkan tubuhnya ke arah Zitao. Tersenyum lembut, Zitao menngambil sebuah kertas dari ransel Sehun untuk menutupi matanya. Sinar matahari mulai menerangi kaki langit.

Resort yang mereka tempati adalah sebuah resort yang mahal dan mewah, sebuah gedung putih besar dengan atap yang indah dan juga jendela yang besar. Ditambah lagi, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai. Orang tua Sehunlah yang membayar biaya penginapannya, termasuk biaya tiket pesawat dan uang saku selama mereka menghabiskan waktu disini. Mereka membayar semuanya. Orang tua Sehun sangatlah kaya dan Sehun sudah bilang untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Namun Zitao mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tak suka memanfaatkan uang orang lain, apalagi untuk liburan mewah seperti ini. Namun disinilah mereka, berdiri di depan hotel, dan Zitao mencoba untuk mengabaikan pikirannya. Mereka disini untuk bersenang-senang.

Zitao membiarkan Sehun yang membayar biaya taxinya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia terlihat masih mengantuk. "Masih terlalu pagi." Gerutunya saat Zitao mendekatinya, mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin dan membiarkan dagunya bersandar pada pundak laki-laki itu. "Bisakah aku tidur sepanjang sisa hidupku?"

"Dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat cewek-cewek seksi dengan pakaian renang mini mereka?"

Jongin bergumam. "Benar juga."

"Ambil barang-barangmu, bedebah." Panggil Sehun kemudian mereka segera menyeret kaki mereka menuju bagasi taxi untuk mengambil koper-koper mereka.

Hoodie lusuh Jongin dan juga Celana sobek yang dipakai Zitao mendapat pandangan tidak menyenangkan dari para staff hotel ketika mereka berjalan masuk dan hal tersebut membuat Zitao risih. Namun pandangan tidak menyenangkan tersebut segera berakhir ketika Sehun menyebutkan nama ayahnya. Dalam sekejap mata, seluruh staff hotel segera menuruti segala permintaan mereka dengan berkata, 'ya, tuan, tentu saja, tuan, sebelah sini, tuan.' Lalu seorang pelayan hotel buru-buru membawakan koper mereka. Zitao menahan keinginannya untuk mendengus. "Dasar orang-orang munafik." gerutu Jongin pelan.

Seorang perempuan di belakang meja menyambut mereka dengan penuh senyuman dan semakin merekah walaupun ia pasti mendengar ejekan salah satu dari mereka. Jongin tidak terlalu mencoba untuk bersikap halus saat ini. "Selamat menikmati liburan anda." Ujar perempuan itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menjawabnya.

Kamar mereka berada di lantai tiga, tampak cerah dan sangat mewah dengan pemandangan pantai yang menakjubkan. Hanya terdapat satu ranjang besar dan untungnya, mereka tak ada masalah dengan berbagi ranjang bersama. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Jongin setelah melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut adalah merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. "Bisakah kita tidur sebentar?" gumamnya. Hoodie yang ia kenakan terangkat ke atas sehingga membuat sebagian punggungnya terekspos. "Selama beberapa jam saja? Aku sangat lelah."

"Kau selalu lelah." Jawab Sehun ketus, kemudian sebuah kuapan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia juga lelah. Mereka berangkat dini hari, dan saat ini masih terlalu dini untuk pergi ke pantai. "Baiklah, cepat geserkan pantatmu." Jongin mengerang protes namun tetap menurut ketika ia menggeser tubuhnya ke ujung ranjang. Sehun berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia menatap Zitao, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ikutan?"

"Tentu." Dengan sedikit usaha dan beberapa kejadian dimana ia hampir terjatuh, Zitao berhasil melepas sepatunya. Ketika ia mendekati ranjang, ia tampak ragu untuk beberapa detik sebelum Sehun menariknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di antara Jongin dan Sehun seolah hal itu bukanlah perkara besar. Zitao bergeliang-geliut sampai ia menemukan posisi yang nyaman.

Jongin merengek. "Berhentilah bergerak, sialan." Ia memukul pundak Zitao lemah kemudian merebahkan lengannya di tubuh Zitao dengan sebuah desahan, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Zitao seperti yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya di taxi. Sehun sendiri sudah tertidur, kakinya bertautan dengan kaki Zitao dan lengannya ia letakkan di atas lengan Jongin. Zitao mau tak mau harus mengakui ada perasaan senang yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

* * *

Waktu mendekati pukul dua siang ketika Zitao terbangun. Sehun sudah tak ada di sampingnya, namun suara keran yang mengucur entah dari mana menjelaskan dimana ia sekarang. Jongin masih berbaring di ranjang, menautkan tubuhnya pada Zitao layaknya koala sembari menghembuskan nafas berat di leher Zitao. Dan Zitao sendiri, walaupun ia ingin sekali bergerak, namun ia merasa terlalu nyaman untuk melakukannya. "Sebaiknya kita mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan." Ucap Sehun segera setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ranjang mulai bergoyang ketika ia menjatuhkan dirinya disana dan membuat dua orang lainnya terpental.

"Aku memilih layanan kamar." Jongin bergumam ogah-ogahan dan zitao tersentak. Ia kira Jongin masih tidur.

Sehun mendekat untuk memukul pantat Jongin, membuat laki-laki itu mendengking, dan pegangannya pada Zitao semakin menguat. "Ayolah. Kau tak bisa tinggal disini terus selama liburan kita."

"Apakah itu sebuah tantangan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Pemalas." Ucapnya, namun ia tak bermaksud menghina, Zitao tahu itu.

Butuh kerja sama dari Zitao dan Sehun untuk membuat Jongin beranjak dari ranjang, namun setelah ia menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, ia mengikuti mereka dengan rela. Bukan karena Sehun tak memberikannya banyak pilihan, mereka sangat sadar akan hal ini. Mereka menemukan sebuah restoran di tepi pantai dan ketika mereka makan sajian restoran tersebut, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pantai. "Apa kau yakin ini adalah ide yang bagus dengan kulit sensitifmu itu, Putri Oh?" goda Jongin dengan sengiran malas yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau pasti akan terbakar seperti vampire di bawah sinar matahari."

Sehun menyeringai kemudian mengibaskan sebuah roti udang ke muka Jongin. "Diamlah, bedebah. Aku punya sunscreen." Zitao berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. Sayangnya, ekspresi mengejek yang dikeluarkan Jongin menular kepada dirinya dan menyebabkan Zitao ikut tertawa. Sehun menyilangkan kedua lengannya sembari mengerutkan bibirnya. "Aku benci kalian berdua."

Jongin menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawanya. Ia menyandangkan salah satu lengannya pada pundak Sehun, menempelkan keningnya ke pelipis Sehun. "Kau sangat imut jika sedang marah."

Muka cemberut Sehun hilang seketika dan segera tergantikan oleh rona merah yang mencuat di pipinya. "Diamlah." Gumamnya malu-malu yang mana membuat Jongin semakin tertawa. Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan kembali ke hotel. Jongin menyandangkan lengannya di pundak mereka berdua ketika mereka berjalan. Zitao melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Jongin sebagai balasan. Sehun melirik mereka, namun ia memendam hinaan yang ia ingin lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah mereka sampai di kamar, ketiga laki-laki itu segera mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian pantai. "Oleskan pada punggungku, dan aku akan bergantian mengoleskannya." Pinta Jongin sembari melemparkan sebotol sunscreen ke arah Zitao yang menangkapnya dengan santai.

"Tentu, berbaliklah." Ia menyemprotkan lotion ke telapak tangannya kemudian mengoleskannya pada punggung Jongin, memastikan bahwa lotion tersebut menutupi seluruh punggungnya. Ia membiarkan Jongin bergantian melakukannya setelah itu. Kulitnya tidaklah sesensitif Sehun namun ia tak ingin menanggung resikonya. Ia bukanlah penggemar rasa sakit.

"Kau juga, Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongin ketika ia berbalik menghadap pria yang lebih muda, pria yang sedang duduk di ujung ranjang dengan sunscreen untuk kulit sensitive di tangannya. "Lepas pakaianmu."

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam seolah ia tahu yang terbaik. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya." Ucapnya meremang. "lagipula hal itu tidaklah penting. Aku tak ada niatan untuk melepas pakaianku. Aku bukan orang yang suka pamer badan sepertimu."

Jongin yang tak gentar merangkak mendekati Sehun. Seringainya tak juga lepas dari bibirnya. "Ayolah, kau tak akan tahu apa yang nanti terjadi disana." Sehun tetap menatap Jongin tajam dan seringai Jongin berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Sehun pelan. "Hey, aku hanya ingin menjagamu, okay? Aku tak ingin melihat kau terluka." Sehun menelan ludahnya. Begitu juga Zitao. "Tolonglah?"

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah desahan seolah-olah hal ini adalah hal paling melelalhkan yang harus dilakukannya. Ia melepas pakaiannya dan terlihat sangat malu, ia menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ce… Cepatlah. Aku ingin segera pergi ke pantai sebelum terlambat dan semua tempat yang bagus telah diambil." Jongin mulai menyemprotkan sunscreennya dan mengoleskannya pada punggung Sehun. Kali ini ia melakukannya dengan lebih teliti disbanding ketika ia mengoleskannya pada Zitao, membiarkan tangannya menelusuri punggungnya, bahunya, selangkanya dan dadanya. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah ringkihan pelan.

Zitao mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa seperti seorang pengganggu, seolah-olah ia sedang menyaksikan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. "A.. Aku akan tunggu di luar." Gumamnya.

"Yeah, kita akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Ucap Jongin. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pekerjaan yang sedang ia lakukan. Zitao mengambil ranselnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa menoleh kembali.

* * *

hai, aku kembali dengan translatean baru. taoris this time. just want to fullfil someone's request so here it is.

reviews are so much love.


	2. Chapter 2

Perjalanan menuju pantai hanya membutuhkan waktu selama beberapa menit, jadi mereka tidak perlu tergesa-gesa untuk pergi kesana. Zitao sengaja mengabaikan fakta bagaimana rambut Sehun terlihat lebih kusut serta bibir Jongin yang terlihat lebih bengkak dari biasanya. Tampak banyak orang bergerumun di atas pasir putih itu sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama bagi ketiga laki-laki tersebut untuk menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, yang untungnya, berhasil mereka dapatkan. Mereka membentangkan tikarnya, mengeluarkan minuman mereka, dan juga menancapkan payung besar yang Sehun minta (atau paksa Jongin untuk bawa).

Sesaat setelah mereka selesai, Jongin melepaskan pakaiannya sehingga hanya celana renanglah yang membalut tubuhnya. Kulitnya tampak kecoklatan dan mulus, tubuhnya pun tampak kurus berkat latihan menarinya. Zitao pasti berbohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengagumi penampilan Jongin. Ia meringis ke arah mereka kemudian berlari menuju air. Kedua laki-laki lainnya hanya memperhatikan ketika Jongin pergi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Idiot." Desahnya.

Zitao memukul Sehun dengan bahunya. "Tetap saja kau menyukainya." Zitao mencoba untuk melucu, namun entah bagaimana caranya, kesedihan tiba-tiba hinggap di nada bicaranya. Tampaknya Sehun tak menyadari hal tersebut. Ia hanya tersipu sembari menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Mereka duduk, Sehun dibawah lindungan payung, sedangkan Zitao dibawah sinar matahari. Hari itu sangat panas sehingga membuat Zitao terpaksa melepas pakaiannya, walaupun ia lebih sedikit berhati-hati daripada Jongin. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mengambil posisi yang nyaman agar ia bisa melihat lautan. Tampak sepasang lelaki sedang bermain bola di dekat mereka, melempar bola tersebut kesana kemari, serta beberapa anak yang menjerit saat mereka memercikkan air ke arah satu sama lain di pinggir pantai. Selain itu, pantai tersebut tampak tenang.

"Ya." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Zitao menatapnya. Ia duduk dengan tangan memeluk lututnya, matanya terkunci pada Jongin yang dapat mereka lihat sedang berenang di kejauhan. "Menyukainya, maksudku." Pipinya memercikkan sedikit warna merah muda yang tidak mungkin disebabkan oleh matahari, mereka belum terlalu lama berada disini. "Aku menyukainya."

Zitao menggerakkan bibirnya, "Aku tahu." Responnya. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum ketika Sehun menatapnya. Walaupun ia tidak yakin apakah senyumnya tampak benar-benar meyakinkan.

Tampaknya Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun Jongin telah selesai berenang dan kini berjalan mendekati mereka. Jongin tampak basah kuyup, percikan embun mengalir lembut sampai ke batang tubuhnya, kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya, membuat Sehun menggeserkan badannya sedikit. "Kalian harus berenang bersamaku." Panggil Jongin saat ia masih beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka. "Airnya benar-benar segar."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Zitao. Ia bukanlah penggemar berat air.

"Uh, tidak." Ucap Sehun sembari mengerutkan wajahnya. "Air garam itu akan merusak rambutku."

Jongin mengambil handuk yang Zitao berikan sebelum mengeringkan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas tikar yang mereka bentangkan. Matanya terfokus pada Sehun. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau setuju saja waktu kita berencana pergi ke pantai? Kau benci mataharinya, kau benci pasirnya, kau benci airnya. Apalagi yang kau benci?"

Ketika Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya sekali lagi… segumpal pasir mendarat tepat di mulutnya berkat seorang laki-laki yang tanpa sengaja menendang pasir tersebut ke arahnya, membuat Sehun jatuh terbaring tepat di sebelah tikar mereka. Sebuah bola voli menggelinding dan akhirnya berhenti berkat kaki Jongin. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kemudian, Sehun mulai meludah untuk mengeluarkan pasir yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya sedangkan Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Zitao hanya meringis. Pria asing itu mulai mendekati mereka. "Whoops." Ujarnya dengan sebuah tawa malu-malu sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf."

"Ya Tuhan." Sehun mendesah, mengambil sebuah botol air minum dengan putus asa untuk berkumur.

"Ya Tuhan." Kini giliran Jongin yang mendesah, menyeka air matanya yang keluar melalui pelupuk matanya. "Tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa." Sehun memberikannya sebuah tatapan penuh penghinaan kemudian meraih tubuh Zitao untuk memberikan pukulan di dada Jongin.

Laki-laki yang lain menghampiri mereka. ia tinggi dan sangatlah tampan dengan rambut pirang serta penampilan yang menarik, ia juga memakai pakaian yang sangat ketat, kemeja putih yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Zitao tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki kedua merangkul pundak laki-laki pertama, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia jauh lebih besar daripada laki-laki pertama. "Apa kau membuat kita dalam masalah lagi, Baekhyun?" ucapnya mendesah.

"Aku tak sengaja melakukannya, sumpah." Laki-laki yang bernama Baekhyun mencoba mengelak.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi memutar bola matanya. "Maafkan temanku, ia memang idiot." Ia menatap lurus ke arah Zitao saat ia berbicara, dan Zitao mendapati hal tersebut sedikit mengintimidasi (atau mungkin menyakitkan untuk beberapa _alasan_)

Entah bagaimana, Zitao mampu untuk balas berbicara walaupun ia merasa hatinya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan dan membuatnya tergagap. "J-jangan khawatir, ia baik-baik saja kok."

"_Baik-baik saja?_" gerutu Sehun. "Cobalah memakan pasir dan lihatlah apakah kau baik-baik saja. Siapa yang tahu virus apa saja yang tersebar di pantai ini? Bagaimana jika- Oh Tuhan, bagaimana jika seseorang _kencing_ disini? Aku memakan pasir yang dikencingi!" Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi sampai ia kesulitan bernapas, sementara Sehun terlihat benar-benar kesal. Untungnya, Jongin tampaknya sudah menyadari bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Ia menggeret tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar laki-laki itu, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun sehingga membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Zitao mengencangkan rahangnya saat melihat adegan tersebut, dan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya terkunci pada laki-laki jangkung yang tampaknya telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Merasa malu, Zitao memalingkan mukanya. Lagi.

Setelah masalah terselesaikan, Jongin tersenyum lebar pada kedua pendatang baru dihadapan mereka. "Aku Jongin." Ia memperkenalkan diri. "Laki-laki yang galak ini bernama Sehun dan yang disebelah sini adalah Zitao."

"Orang China?" tanya si laki-laki jangkung. Ada sesuatu dalam nada bicaranya yang Zitao tak bisa tebak. Kedengarannya seperti terkejut, namun ada sesuatu lain yang tercampur di dalamnya dan hal tersebut membuat Zitao bersikap sedikit waspada. Ia pernah merasakan permusuhan di tempat lahirnya dan hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Yeah?" jawabnya ragu-ragu. Laki-laki yang lain hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Well, Aku Baekhyun, memastikan apakah aku sudah mengenalkan diri atau belum." Laki-laki yang lebih pendek diantara mereka berdua berbicara. Ia mempunyai wajah yang rupawan serta selera humor yang baik, jemari yang bersandar pada dadanya juga tampak begitu lentik. "Ini Wufan."

_Wufan_. Zitao memikirkan kembali nama tersebut dalam kepalanya sampai pada akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Orang China?" tanyanya balik, kali ini dalam bahasa mandarin, dan tampaknya ia terdengar sedikit lebih bernafsu karena bibir Wufan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman indah yang menampakkan gusinya serta matanya yang berubah menjadi bentuk bulan sabit (yang mana membuat jantung Zitao berdegup, namun hal tersebut tidaklah terlalu penting).

"Yeah." Entah bagaimana, hal tersebut melegakan. Hal ini jelas jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang Zitao pikirkan. Ia tak tampak menakutkan lagi.

Baekhyun menepuk dada temannya sekali lagi. "Oh, lihatlah dirimu, mendapatkan teman layaknya seorang pria besar." Ucapnya. "Senang melihatnya, honey." Pandangan tajam Wufan tak memberikan efek sama sekali pada dirinya. (Panggilan sayang yang diucapkan Baekhyun di akhir memberikan efek bagi Zitao, walaupun ia telah berkata pada dirinya sendiri berulang kali bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah apa-apa baginya.) Baekhyun balik menatap Sehun lagi sembari meringis. "Hey, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal wajahmu."

Pandangan tajam Sehun tampaknya mampu menyaingi Wufan. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Uh… maafkan aku karena telah menendang pasir ke arahmu, maksudku.. tidak.. aku tidak.." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Maksudku, kau punya wajah yang rupawan. Benar-benar.. rupawan, sebenarnya." Zitao bertanya-tanya apakah ia satu-satunya orang yang menyadari mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi sedikit lebih hitam ketika ia mengamati wajah Sehun. Sehun melipat tangannya di dada sembari mengenduskan hidungnya. Ia tak terlihat senang dengan hal itu. Baekhyun menarik diri. "Apakah ada cara supaya aku bisa berbaikan denganmu? Mungkin membelikan kalian bir atau semacamnya?"

"Aku tak minum bir." Sehun semakin tersinggung dengan saran Baekhyun.

"Nah." Jongin tersenyum sembari mengelus lengan pria yang lain dengan sedikit paksaan. "Sehunnie kami adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka 'koktail buah'" Sehun memberinya sebuah pandangan membunuh.

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sebuah seringai yang cocok dengan Jongin.

Wufan mendesah. "Guys, yang benar saja? Ini bahkan belum pukul empat."

"Dulu hal ini tak dapat menghentikanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tertawa. "Ingat saat kita-?" ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika sebuah tangan besar menutupi mulutnya.

"Diamlah." Desis Wufan sembari melirik Zitao. Zitao merasa sedikit hangat. "Jangan berpikir aku tidak akan membuangmu ke laut." Baekhyun mendengus lucu namun ia tetap mengangguk setuju sehingga membuat Wufan melepaskan tangannya. Lengannya bersandar pada bahu Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya, kami harus pergi. Kita harus mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Ucap Jongin. "Kuberikan nomor teleponku kalau kau mau?" Jongin menekan digit nomor di ponsel Baekhyun. Mereka hanya memperhatikan ketika Baekhyun dan Wufan berjalan kembali ke tikar mereka dan mulai mengepak semuanya. Zitao berpura-pura tidak melihat ketika Baekhyun memukul pantat Wufan saat laki-laki tersebut membungkuk.

Setelah mereka selesai, kedua laki-laki itu kembali. "Aku akan meneleponmu." Baekhyun berjanji. "Kita bisa merencanakan sesuatu bersama. Berjalan-jalan, mungkin." Mereka melambaikan tangan ketika berjalan meninggalkan ketiga laki-laki tersebut. Zitao menatap punggung Wufan, tiba-tiba saja merasa kehilangan, terlebih lagi saat Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada Wufan ketika mereka berjalan. Ia juga merasa sangat bodoh. Wufan bukan miliknya sejak awal.

"Mereka tampak baik." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun melipat lengannya. "Mereka tidak memberikan kesan yang baik bagiku, kalau kau tanya. Tapi mungkin ini karena mereka baru saja memberikan segumpal pasir ke dalam mulutku."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Wufan?" tanya Zitao sebelum Jongin sempat berkomentar mengenai hal-hal lain yang ingin ia masukkan ke dalam mulut Sehun. Ia sengaja mengabaikan ekspresi Jongin yang berubah licik.

"Hmm.." Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Ia mengancam Baekhyun, jadi.. yeah, aku menyukainya. Ia bisa tinggal."

"Baguslah karena kulihat Zitao juga menyukainya." Ucap Jongin sembari mengerling menggoda. Zitao sengaja mengabaikan hal ini juga (namun pipinya tak bisa berbohong)

* * *

chap 2 is up. maaf updatenya lama karena sekali lagi, tasks is surely going to kill me slowly.

dan juga, minggu depan aku bakal ngelakuin mid-term exam jadi yeah... aku akan update jika sempat. wish me a very good luck, guys. im scared as hell.

reviews are so much loved! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Mereka pergi mencari makan malam sedikit lebih cepat, walaupun ketiga laki-laki tersebut baru saja menyantap makan siang beberapa saat lalu. Jongin bersikeras bahwa ia merasa lapar lagi, dan di saat seperti ini sangat mudah untuk meyakinkan Sehun ketika Jongin mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, mengerutkan bibirnya. Zitao bisa makan kapanpun ia mau, jadi ia tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Saat mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan, mereka bertemu dengan dua sosok yang tak asing lagi di mata mereka, berjalan di arah yang berlawanan. Baekhyunlah yang pertama menyadari kehadiran mereka, kemudian ia menyengir lebar, menggenggam tangan Wufan erat lalu segera menyeretnya mendekat. "Dunia begitu sempit, huh?" ucapnya ketika mereka mendekat.

"Memang." Jawab Jongin sembari menyengir. Sehun menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya lagi. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di badan Sehun dan memberikan bahunya sebuah remasan, membuatnya tak terasa berat, namun ternyata hal itu tak berfungsi. "Kami baru saja ingin pergi mencari makan malam. Mau ikut kami?"

"Tidak apa-apa nih?" tanya Wufan sembari melirik Sehun yang tampaknya tidak merasa senang dengan hal ini.

Zitao meremas lengan Sehun halus dan ketika Sehun meliriknya, Zitao menatapnya memohon. Sehun menghela nafas. "Terserahlah." Baekhyun dan Jongin menyengir lebih lebar lagi, kemudian Jongin memeluk Sehun kilat, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga laki-laki itu. Wufan tersenyum ke arah Zitao yang berusaha keras untuk tidak tersipu. Sepertinya usahanya itu gagal.

Mereka menemukan sebuah tempat yang terlihat nyaman dan memesan samgyupsal untuk mengisi perut mereka. Dengan segera, Zitao mengambil penjepit dan meletakkan daging-daging yang tersedia ke atas alat pemanggang di tengah meja. Wufan tampak sedikit terkejut dengan hal ini. "_Kau_ yang termuda?" tanyanya, mungkin karena biasanya yang paling mudalah yang menyiapkan makanannya.

"_Please_." Zitao tampak tersinggung. "Aku lebih tua daripada dua bocah bandel ini. Sehun yang paling muda."

"_Maknae_ kesayangan kita." Ucap Jongin sembari mencubit pipinya. Sehun memukul tangannya.

"Aku ingin makan makanan yang bisa dimakan." Zitao melambaikan penjepitnya ke arah kedua temannya. "kedua bocah ini tidak bisa memasak, jadi akulah yang biasanya memasak untuk mereka." Jongin dan Sehun tak menyangkal hal itu sama sekali. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa ia benar.

Baekhyun dengan entengnya menyandangkan lengannya di bahu Wufan. "Sepertinya kau yang tertua disini, hyung." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis palsu. Wufan menatapnya tajam.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau harus mendapatkan potongan pertama." Zitao membuat sebuah bungkusan yang berisi nasi, daging, dan juga bawang putih ke dalam sehelai selada, kemudian ia mendekati Wufan untuk memberikan makanan tersebut padanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Wufan akan melahapnya langsung dari tangannya, namun itulah yang ia lakukan, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan jemari Zitao dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah Zitao yang membelalakkan matanya saking terkejutnya. Nafasnya tersentak dan jantungnya terasa seperti dijungkir-balikkan.

"Enak," ucap Wufan dalam bahasa Mandarin sembari mengunyah pelan-pelan. "Kau koki yang baik."

"Aku…" gumpalan ludah di tenggorokan Zitao menahannya untuk berbicara. Dengan upaya keras, ia menelan ludahnya sebelum menggumamkan, "Terima kasih?" tatapan Wufan tertuju tepat ke arahnya. Zitao tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak yakin apakah perasaan aneh yang menjalar di kulitnya adalah karena ia tidak menyukainya ataukah karena ia menyukainya.

Seseorang disampingnya menyikut tulang rusuknya dan membuat Zitao menoleh ke arah Jongin yang tengah menyengir. "Buatkan satu untukku juga." Pintanya. Ia membiarkan mulutnya menganga lebar seperti seekor bayi burung menjengkelkan yang menunggu untuk disuapi. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah suara penuh kejijikan, kemudian ia mengambil sehelai besar selada dan menyumpalkannya ke wajah Jongin, membuat laki-laki tersebut diam. Jongin terbatuk dan muntah, kemudian ia membicarakan sesuatu tentang pembunuhan yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa, yang mana berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum. Semua hal tersebut membuat perhatian Zitao teralihkan. Ia kembali memasak, berhati-hati untuk tidak menatap Wufan, takut-takut ia akan terpaku lagi. Namun ia menyadari tatapan Wufan tertuju ke arahnya. Rona merah yang mencuat pada pipi Zitao sepenuhnya berasal dari uap panas yang dikeluarkan oleh alat pemanggang. Sepenuhnya.

"Jadi…" Baekhyun menyandarkan dagunya pada telapak tangannya ketika ia menatap Sehun. "Ketika mereka bilang bahwa kau yang termuda, _seberapa_ mudakah dirimu?"

"Aku sembilan belas tahun." Ucap Sehun bangga.

Baekhyun mendengung, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Bocah."

Sehun mendengus. "Legal."

"Tapi tetap saja bocah."

"_Maknae_ kita." Ucap Jongin lagi yang membuat Sehun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Diamlah, brengsek, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau lebih tua lebih dari tiga bulan dariku."

"Apakah mereka selalu bertengkar seperti ini?" tanya Wufan langsung kepada Zitao.

"Selalu." Jawab Zitao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggangan. Ia membalik sepotong daging, memutar-mutar beberapa bawang putih serta bawang merah.

"Kelihatannya tidak sehat. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan?" kali ini ia bertanya dengan bahasa Mandarin sehingga Zitao segera membalasnya dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Mereka sahabatku. Jadi aku harus bisa bertahan." Mendengar jawaban Zitao, Wufan hanya mendengung, namun dengungannya terdengar.. aneh. Zitao mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian mendongak menatap laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya. Wufan tengah mempelajarinya, mengamatinya. Zitao tak terlalu menyukainya. Hal tersebut membuat kulitnya merinding. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tak ada." Jawab Wufan enteng. Zitao merapatkan bibirnya.

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat tidak ada bahasa Mandarin di meja, cinta." Caci Baekhyun, menjentikkan jemarinya pada kening Wufan sebelum laki-laki itu dapat berkata apapun. Wufan dengan entengnya menggigit jari Baekhyun sehingga membuat laki-laki mungil itu mendengking. Sekali lagi, panggilan sayang tersebut membuat perut Zitao bergejolak. Ia hampir saja menghanguskan sepotong daging.

Kaki seseorang menakik pergelangan kaki Zitao. Ketika hal itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, Zitao yakin hal tersebut bukanlah suatu ketidaksengajaan, jadi ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa Wufan adalah satu-satunya orang yang tengah menatapnya. "Maaf," ucapnya. "Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu." Ketiga laki-laki yang lain terdiam sembari memandangi Wufan dan Zitao bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa." Sehun memberikannya sebuah tatapan penuh tanya. Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. _Jangan tanya._

* * *

"Kalian menginap dimana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka telah membayar makanan mereka dan kini kembali turun ke jalanan. Jongin membujuk Sehun untuk memberitahu nama hotel tempat mereka menginap, kemudian Baekhyun menyengir. "Kebetulan sekali, Kami juga menginap disana!" ia mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang Zitao tidak terlalu perhatikan sebab Wufan tengah memperlambat langkahnya untuk menyamakan langkah Zitao, beberapa kaki di belakang mereka. Hal tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Baekhyun sangat ramah, huh?" ucap Zitao memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"yeah, ia memang gampang berbaur, karena itulah ia bisa mendapatkan teman dengan mudah. Kau tahulah, kalau ia tidak menendang pasir ke muka seseorang atau semacamnya." Zitao terkekeh. "Ia tak henti-hentinya bicara tentang bagaimana seksinya teman-temanmu, namun aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak mengganggu karena mereka jelas-jelas pacaran." Zitao meliriknya, merasa aneh melihat Wufan terdengar biasa saja mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun mengincar kedua temannya. Mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan yang aneh. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ketika Wufan menatapnya. "Mereka _pacaran_, kan?"

Zitao menghela nafas. "Well, mereka bercumbu. Mereka berhubungan seks." Ia mendorong tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong jeansnya dalam-dalam, mengepalkan tangannya. "Mereka mengalami momen menjijikkan, mengasyikkan, manis bersama-sama. Kurasa mereka berpacaran, yeah." Ia mencoba terlihat biasa saja mengenai hal ini, ia benar-benar mencobanya, namun terlihat jelas bahwa ia tampak sedih.

"Apakah hal itu mengganggumu?"

"Apa? Maksudmu menjadi orang ketiga terus menerus ketika sahabatku sedang bermesraan? Bagaimana mungkin hal itu menggangguku?" ucapan Zitao terdengar sarkastik, namun hanya itulah jawaban yang mampu ia berikan. Wufan mendengungkan sesuatu yang sama seperti ketika mereka membicarakan Jongin dan Sehun di restaurant tadi, dan Zitao tidak menyukainya. "Berhenti melakukan itu." Wufan berkedip, terlihat terkejut. "Kau melakukan hal itu lagi. Rasanya seperti kau sedang menganalisisku. Aku tak suka itu."

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Wufan. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur. Ini bukan urusanku."

"Aku hanya… aku tak ingin membicarakannya." Gumam Zitao. "Lupakan saja."

Wufan melakukannya, ia mengubah topic pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi jika kau lebih tua daripada teman-temanmu, kau lebih tua berapa tahun?"

"Sekitar setahun lebih tua dari Sehun." Kali ini dengungan Wufan terdengar menyenangkan. Zitao menyeringai. "What, apa kau senang dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda? Atau kau senang karena aku legal?"

"Mungkin keduanya." Jawab Wufan datar sembari mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh dan Zitao menyadari bahwa usahanya untuk merayu Wufan sia-sia. Wufan mendapati bahwa ia tak berkomentar apapun mengenai hal itu sehingga ia kembali bertanya, "Jadi kau kuliah sekarang?"

"Uhm, tidak, belum." Ucap Zitao, masih mencoba untuk mengabaikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Aku harus mengulang setahun saat masih SMP ketika aku pindah dengan ibuku ke Seoul jadi aku tidak akan kuliah hingga musim panas berakhir. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tahun ketiga, jurusan psikologi." Ah. Psikologi. "Mungkin karena itulah aku terdengar seperti sedang menganalisismu. Kebiasaan, kurasa." Zitao tak mengatakan apapun mengenai bahwa ia juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

Kemudian mereka larut dalam keheningan. Hening sehening mungkin ketika mereka berada di jalanan yang ramai. Sehun, Jongin dan Baekhyun masih berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka, dan Baekhyun tengah melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan mereka berdua, Jongin di sisi kanan, dan Sehun di sisi kiri. Sehun terlihat berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya ketika ia mendengar sesuatu yang diucapkan Baekhyun, Zitao bisa melihatnya dari bibir Sehun. "Ia mulai menghangat padanya."

"Hm?" Wufan menoleh dan Zitao mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah ketiga laki-laki di depannya.

"Sehun. Ia jadi hangat pada Baekhyun."

"Oh, baguslah." Ucap Wufan kemudian ia menyeringai, menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu Zitao dengan enteng. "Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggumu berubah hangat padaku." Zitao juga tak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal tersebut karena ia cukup yakin bahwa hal itu sudah terjadi.

Mereka berpisah lagi tak lama setelah itu. Wufan mengatakan bahwa ia 'punya sesuatu untuk dihadiri' sebagai alasan mereka untuk pergi. Alasan yang sama dengan yang ia lontarkan di pantai, namun Zitao diam saja mengenai hal tersebut, mungkin ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpamitan dengan nada sedih sembari berpura-pura menangis di dada Zitao ketika ia memeluknya begitu erat sampai-sampai Wufan harus melepaskannya. "Aku akan meneleponmu, aku bersumpah." Ucapnya dramatis sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Akhirnya bebas juga," gumam Sehun.

Jongin menyengir. "Ayolah," ucapnya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Sehun. "Kau tak bermaksud begitu. Kau menyukainya, akui saja."

Sehun mendengus seolah-olah ia menyangkal hal tersebut. "Tidak."

"Kau menyukainya." Zitao setuju. "Aku bisa melihatnya." Sehun menganga sedangkan Jongin berseri-seri.

"Pengkhianat." Desis Sehun, melepaskan rangkulan Jongin. "Kalian berdua pengkhianat." Ucapnya seperti seorang bocah pemarah, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, Jongin memeluknya dan memberikan Sehun sebuah ciuman di pipi. Hal tersebut membuatnya tenang dengan cepat.

Saat mereka kembali lagi ke kamar hotel untuk mandi (Zitao), berganti pakaian (Sehun), dan tidur (Jongin), Zitao bersyukur kulitnya tidak seputih Sehun. Rona merah diwajahnya akan terlihat sangat jelas.

* * *

Chap 3 is up! ceritanya mulai semakin menarik lol dan untuk chapter selanjutnya.. bakalan saya rated M since the original author did that too kk.

thank you for waiting, reviews are so much love ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Baekhyun menelepon Jongin. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan karena mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan, mereka mengundang Baekhyun ke kamar mereka. Baekhyun muncul dengan sekantong kresek menggantung di lengannya, sebotol raspberry rum di tangan, sebotol tequila di tangan yang lain dan secercah senyum cerah menghias wajahnya. "_Itu_ akan menjadi sebuah ide buruk." Ucap Jongin sembari menunjuk ke arah dua botol di tangan Baekhyun. "Sehun selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika ia meminum minuman seperti itu. Ia jadi suka menyentuh orang-orang."

"Benarkah?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sebuah seringai yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. Sehun tak bisa memutuskan ia harus menatap tajam ke arah siapa.

Zitao dengan cepat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun datang sendirian. "Dimana Wufan?" tanyanya. Ia berusaha terlihat normal, namun yang keluar malah sebaliknya.

"Ia tak begitu suka minum jadi ia tidak datang."

"Oh okay." Zitao mengangguk. Ia cukup yakin bahwa kekecewaannya tidak begitu terlihat, sepertinya. Hal itu hanya membuatnya merasa lebih buruk.

Entah bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat simpati. "Maaf, sayang."

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tak masalah." Ini lucu. Ia bahkan tak mengenal apapun tentang pria itu kecuali nama dan jurusan kuliahnya. Dan fakta bahwa ia mempunyai senyum yang manis. Dan tawa yang renyah. Dan suara yang indah. dan juga sepasang tangan besar yang sangat bagus. Dan wajah yang tampan. Dan Zitao harus berhenti memikirkan tentang semua sisi positif Wufan karena hal itu tak akan membantunya sedikit pun.

Mereka duduk di lantai dan mulai dengan meminum sebotol rum. Baekhyun mengambil tegukan pertama langsung dari botolnya, kemudian ia mendesis, merasakan rasa rum tersebut menjalar tenggorokannya. "Uh, Jijik." Ucap Sehun sembari mengerutkan hidungnya jijik. "Aku tidak ingin berbagi kuman menjijikkan di mulutmu itu."

"Oh aku cukup yakin mulutmu pernah ke tempat yang lebih menjijikkan sebelumnya, sayang." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melirik Jongin. Rona merah menyapu seluruh wajah Sehun. Zitao berdeham canggung.

Jonginlah yang berikutnya mengambil botol tersebut dan minum dengan antusias. Ia merutuk setelah menelan cairan tersebut. Wajahnya masih mengerut ketika menyerahkan botol tersebut pada Sehun yang terlihat sangat ragu-ragu. "Well, aku tidak mungkin meminum minuman ini sendirian." Gumamnya. Ia bangkit dan menggeledah lemari pendingin mini kemudian kembali dengan sebotol sida jeruk.

"Sudah kubilang." Jongin berbisik pada Baekhyun. "_Fruity Cocktail_." Komentarnya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di kepala ketika Sehun mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Sehun menghirup nafas panjang dan membiarkan udara masuk ke tenggorokannya sebelum meneguk rum tersebut kemudian segera menetralkannya dengan soda jeruk secepat mungkin. Sepertinya soda jeruk tersebut tidaklah cukup sebab ia masih mengeriang. Jongin tertawa sembari melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pundak Sehun kemudian mencium pipi laki-laki itu kilat. "Imut."

"Diamlah, brengsek." Omel Sehun. Zitao juga ikut meneguk minuman itu, walaupun tidak sebanyak yang lain. Ia juga meneguk soda jeruk tersebut dan menyerahkan botol rum itu kembali pada Baekhyun.

Mereka saling mengoperkan botol tersebut beberapa kali. Zitao mulai merasa pusing setelah tegukan keempat, atau mungkin lima sebab ia tidak begitu yakin. Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Sehun juga terus meneguk minuman itu, dan ketika kadar alkohol dalam darah mereka kian meningkat, begitu pula dengan kepercayaan diri mereka. "Kalian berdua sangat seksi, kau tahu itu?" ucap Baekhyun to the point. Ia juga melihat ke arah Zitao ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut. "aku bertaruh-aku bertaruh kau juga tahu itu. Kau mungkin salah satu tipe pria yang tahu bahwa mereka benar-benar seksi dank au jengkel dengan hal itu, ya kan?" Zitao tidak merasa bahwa ia jengkel dengan hal tersebut, namun berargumen dengan Baekhyun yang sedang mabuk tidak akan bermanfaat pada mereka, jadi ia menutup mulutnya.

"Yeah," Jongin menghela nafas tak tahu malu. Sengirannya tampak bodoh dan matanya terasa berat. Tak seperti biasanya. "Kau juga seksi" Baekhyun hanya menyengir mendengarnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang predator, mata dan gigi tajam berkilauan di tengah cahaya suram lampu.

Satu jam setelahnya, botol tersebut hampir kosong. Sehun memerosotkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada Zitao. Matanya tertutup rapat kemudian ia menghela nafas berat. "Mm, aku ngantuk." Gumamnya sembari menggosokkan kepalanya pada pundak Zitao. "Sudah waktunya untuk tidurkah?" Zitao menepuk kepalanya.

"Zitao tak berbohong ketika ia bilang bahwa kau gampang mabuk, huh?" ejek Baekhyun.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang paling menantang yang harus dilakukannya selama hidupnya. "Diamlah… bre-brengsek."

"Hey, kukira _akulah_ si brengsek." Ucap Jongin berpura-pura sembari mengerutkan bibirnya. "Dan disinilah aku merasa sangat special." Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di lengan Zitao.

"Anak ini kelihatan menggemaskan jika ia sedang jinak begini." Baekhyun meraih tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sehun. Sehun mengendus namun ia tak melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ia selalu menggemaskan." Ucap Jongin dengan nada mesra. "Karena itulah aku mencintainya." Rasanya seperti sebuah benda tajam menusuk jantung Zitao ketika ia mendengar kalimat tersebut. Senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya seolah-olah akan runtuh namun ia tetap mencoba untuk mempertahankannya. Ia terus mengelus kepala Sehun seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Ia baik-baik saja. Benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mengangkat botol tersebut ke atas bibirnya hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa botol tersebut telah kosong. Ia mengerutkan dahi untuk mengekspresikan kekecewaannya. "Kenapa rumnya habis?" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil ketika mendengarnya dan hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun ikut tertawa. "Oh man, kau pasti benar-benar mabuk sampai-sampai kau tertawa dengan apa yang _aku_ katakan." Sehun menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang sepertinya ia kutip dari 'pirates', tapi Zitao juga tidak begitu yakin.

"Well, jika kita kehabisan rum, itu berarti…" Dengan kemampuan terbaiknya, Jongin mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri pada botol tequila yang belum terbuka disamping Baekhyun. Tetapi sepertinya kemampuannya tersebut malah menggagalkannya. "Tapi bagaimana kita…?"

Tawa kecil Baekhyun membuat Jongin terdiam. Ia mulai menggeledah kantong kresek yang dibawanya bersama dengan botol-botol alkohol. Rupanya kantong kresek yang dibawa Baekhyun berisikan garam, lemon, dan gelas minum. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya." Ucapnya sembari mengedikkan bahu ketika yang lain melongo.

"Apa lagi yang kau punya disana?" tanya Zitao sembari memandang kantong tersebut waspada.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan alisnya. "Apa kau ingin tahu?" Zitao cukup yakin bahwa ia tidak ingin melihatnya.

Hanya tiga gelas yang disiapkan saat Zitao menyatakan bahwa ia ingin tambah. Sehun tampaknya tidak bisa memegang gelas sendiri lagi tanpa memuntahkannya dan Zitao mulai meragukan apakah membiarkan Sehun minum lagi adalah ide yang bagus. Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat mendapat kesempatan untuk menyuarakan kekhwatirannya, ketiga pria yang lain tengah menjilati garam di tangan mereka, meneguk cairan tequila tersebut dan menggigit irisan lemon mereka.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan sebuah erangan pada tubuh Zitao lagi. Buah tersebut jatuh dari mulutnya dan tangannya menyentuh paha Zitao, jauh dari kata nyaman. Zitao menyeringai. "Sehun," ucapnya, mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Namun Sehun malah meremas paha Zitao kemudian ia tersenyum saat ia mulai merangkak ke pangkuan Zitao. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Zitao kemudian _oh tidak_.

Bibir Sehun terasa seperti lemon. Zitao tak mengerti bagaimana Sehun bisa menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Zitao ketika ia sedang mabuk. Biasanya ia hanya akan mencium pipi atau hidung Zitao. Satu kali ia bahkan mencium mata Zitao. Kombinasi dari garam, minuman keras, dan lemon yang bercampur di bibir Sehun tidak terasa menyenangkan sama sekali. Namun kali ini ia bisa menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Zitao. "Itu hot." Ucap Baekhyun di belakang. Zitao mungkin akan menatapnya tajam ketika ia tidak teralihkan seperti ini.

"Apakah pacarmu tak akan keberatan dengan ini?" tanya Zitao ketika Sehun menjilat tenggorokannya. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin, namun ia hanya menelengkan kepalanya, menatap mereka dengan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Mungkin ia telah terbiasa dengan ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mabuk (walaupun ini pertama kalinya Sehun dan Jongin meningkatkan hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih lanjut)

"Aku tak tahu." Cerca Sehun. "Kalau kamu?"

Komentar tersebut menyiram Zitao seperti seember penuh air es. "A-aku tak punya pacar." Zitao tergagap, namun Sehun tidak menghiraukannya karena ia terlalu sibuk menggigit telinga Zitao.

Butuh beberapa kali percobaan bagi Zitao untuk melepaskan lengan Sehun dari leher Zitao walaupun mereka tampaknya seperti menempel erat dengan leher laki-laki itu layaknya kepah atau semacamnya. Ia mendorong badan Sehun lembut sehingga ia terjatuh dan mendaratkan kepalanya di paha Jongin. Sehun memancarkan senyum kabur yang biasanya ia tunjukkan ketika ia terlalu banyak minum. Ia meringis ke arah Jongin. "Hi."

"Hey, baby." Jongin mengelus lembut rambut Sehun dengan tangannya. Hati Zitao sakit melihatnya. "Apa kau bersenang-senang?"

"Mhmm." Sehun menyerodokkan tubuhnya ke gundukan Jongin dan hal tersebut membuat ekspresi Jongin berubah mesum. Ibu jari kakinya melengkung ke atas, nafasnya terasa berat. Senyum di wajah Sehun menghilang ketika ia menyadarinya. Pelan-pelan ia merangkak naik ke pangkuan Jongin, melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Zitao, kemudian ia segera menempelkan bibir mereka. Ciuman mereka terlihat serta terdengar menyakitkan, benar-benar tidak lembut. Zitao bergerenyit simpati.

Biasanya, Jongin dan Sehun lebih pendiam daripada ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Zitao melihat mereka berdua bercinta. Ia pernah melihat mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain, berpegangan tangan, dan juga sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang mereka bagi, ia juga pernah melihat mereka berbagi ciuman singkat satu sama lain. Mereka bisa bermesraan kapanpun mereka mau, itu tak masalah. Zitao bisa saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain…. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tak tahu malunya, mulut menganga dan mata melotot. _Itu tak masalah_.

Kecuali kalau hal tersebut menjadi masalah. Sehun menciptakan suara rengekan dari tenggorokannya dan, tidak. Zitao memejamkan matanya erat dan menghirup nafas panjang, rasa sakit yang menyiksa itu menjalari tubuhnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia berjinjit di atas sol sepatunya dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku… aku ingin mencari udara segar." Ujarnya walaupun fakta mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka.

* * *

Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena minggu kemarin aku ga sempet update sama sekalii. late update, really really sorry eneryone, i didn't mean that.

minggu kemarin kepalaku pening, dan rasanya aku lagi gamau ketemu kalimat bahasa inggris buat sementara, efek stress habis uts lol malah curhat.

yang penting sekarang aku kasih updatean baru, di chap ini ga ada taoris sama sekali ya haha tapi tenang aja, di chap berikutnya bakalah ada banyaaaak banget taoris. so, just wait patiently okay? and like i said in my author's note on manhattan's elite fic, i'll update it once a week if i can manage it, and the day is every saturday. so, stay tune aja tiap sabtu.

reviews are so much loved! ;)


End file.
